bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoica
Stoica is the Aquos brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Aquos Lythirus. Information Description He has a split personality, one of an angel, the other of the devil. When he's an angel he is fun to be around, but when he is in devil mode, he is frighteningly cruel and no one can stop him. Stoica has lots of trick moves during battle and opponents have a hard time reading him. He has saved Gundalia many times with ingenious battling abilities. He is the youngest member of the Twelve Orders. It is unknown why, but somehow he was able to breathe underwater as shown in episode 14, when he is easily beating Marucho. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, he and the other Twelve Orders members were talking about Linehalt and Drago, and about how Drago is too strong. Airzel berates Stoica, saying that he should take things seriously for once. He reappears in episode 8. Stoica appeared in episode 14 along with Lythirus. He was easily defeating Marucho until the Sacred Orb transported all Gundalians away. In episode 16, he and Lythirus appeared with Jesse and Plitheon. They battle Fabia and Aranaut and later Dan and Hawktor. Despite his ingenuity, he did not realize that Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan before the battle. He and Jesse ultimately lost, even when Stoica pulled out his Battle Gear. Stoica appears in episode 18 alongside Kazarina trying to decide who else they can blame for their failures in stopping the brawlers. He decide to blame Jesse but before they can punish him he escapes. Once Ren brings Jesse back he and Kazarina eliminate him. Then on their way to tell Barodius of Jesse's elimination, Nurzak berates them for needless punishment of a fellow operative, Nurzak even claims he can "smell" their treachery. In episode 22 Stoica goes with Ren to Bakugan Interspace changing into a human disguise. Then say he wants to hunt humans in their natural habitat heads to Earth where he brings Koji to Gundalia to be hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 24 Stoica and the rest of the Twelve Orders invade Neathia to destroy the Second Shield. Stoica battles Jake and Marucho with Gill. Trivia * Stoica seems to dislike Jesse Glenn, stating in episode 16, "Why did I get stuck with him?!" and that he called him an imbecile. *Stoica, like Kazarina, puts his own failures on his subordinates. * It says on the website that he is intelligent, but he seems to make very poor decisions in the Anime. * Stoica, like a majority of the other male Twelve Orders members, seems to dislike Kazarina, but he worked well with her in Curtain Call. * He is the only member of the Twelve Orders whose hair doesn't correspond with his attribute. * He is said to have split personalities (an angel and devil), but evidence of these personalities have not been seen. * His supposed angel/devil personality may be a reference to Angel/Diablo Preyas. Bakugan * Aquos Lythirus (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Razoid (Battle Gear) Gallery File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.29.52_PM.png File:Untitled.jpg|Stoica beside Nurzak File:stoica114.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.06.47 PM.png|Stoica and Lythirus BKGN GI episode 14 6.png|Stoica throwing Lythirus BKGN GI episode 14 3.png|Stoica and Jesse after Shun escapes HeHE.png Screen shot 2010-10-07 at 3.46.15 AM.png|Stoica in his human disguise stocia human form.jpg|Stocia Human Form Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders